highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Divine Dividing
| Romaji = Dibain Dibaidingu | Other Names = White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings | Type = Sacred Gear (Mid-Tier Longinus) | Forms = Scale Mail → Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive | Abilities = • Divides the opponent's power every 10 seconds and adds the halved power to user • Halving the size of objects and living beings • Juggernaut Drive (former) | Wielder(s) = Vali Lucifer}} Divine Dividing, also known as the White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings, is a Sacred Gear, and one of the thirteen Longinus, wielded by Vali Lucifer of the Vali Team. It has the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, Albion, sealed inside it. Summary In the past, Albion fought against his arch-rival, the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, in an intense battle which was interrupted by the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels who were at war during the time. In anger, both Dragons attacked the leaders of the Three Factions, which led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into two separate Sacred Gears, with Albion being moved into the Sacred Gear "Divine Dividing". In the Light Novels, like the Boosted Gear, it is revealed that when a host of the Divine Dividing dies, their memories are zombified and stored inside the Divine Dividing. In Volume 12, all the past possessors' consciousness are dominated and sealed by Vali, allowing him to use the Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive against Pluto. Appearance Divine Dividing takes the form of a pair of white Dragon wings on the user's back. Abilities The Divine Dividing has the ability to divide the power of its opponents by half after coming into contact with them every 10 seconds. The halved powers are then added to his/her own powers. If the added power exceeds the amount that the wielder can safely contain, the excess energy is then expelled out through the wings. Divine Dividing can also halve the size of objects and living beings through the use of "Half Dimension". As a pair of wings, it also gives the user the ability to fly. The Balance Breaker, Divine Dividing Scale Mail, creates a White Dragon Armor that covers the body and further increases the power and ability of the user. When active, the user is able to divide without the 10 second limit. Like the Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing has the Juggernaut Drive which releases the full power of the Vanishing Dragon at the cost of the user's sanity and consumes their life. Weaknesses With Albion sealed within the Divine Dividing, its possessors become vulnerable to Dragon-slaying magic, swords, and curses as if they themselves were Dragons. Also, if too much power is added to the user that exceeds their limit, it can damage their own physical bodies. Announcements *'Divide': Halves the opponent's power and adds it to the user. This call is announced every 10 seconds. In Balance Breaker mode, this call is announced repeatedly until the user reaches his/her limit. *'Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker': Activates the Scale Mail armor, Divine Dividing Scale Mail. *'Half Dimension': Halves the size of objects and living beings around the user. *'Juggernaut Drive': Activates Juggernaut Drive. *'Juggernaut Over Drive': Activates Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive. *'Compression Divider': A more powerful version of Half Dimension. It halves a specific target continuously until they vanish from existence. Forms Scale Mail The Balance Breaker of Divine Dividing that creates a White Dragon Armor with blue jewels that covers the user's body and strengthens his/her powers and abilities. Juggernaut Drive Prior to the series, Vali had already attained Juggernaut Drive, '''which he attempted to use in Volume 4 and was first shown in Volume 7. Normally Juggernaut Drive would cause the user to lose their sanity while having their lifespan being devoured by the power, but Vali is able to avoid that by using his large amounts of demonic powers as a substitute to his life force. Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive '''Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive ( ), also known as the Silver Dragon Pole of Supremacy, is a new form that Vali attained in Volume 12 that changes the color of his Scale Mail armor to silver. Like the Boosted Gear's Cardinal Crimson Promotion, it does not consume his life. It has access to the Compression Divider, an enhanced version of Half Dimension, that compresses the body of a specific opponent until they vanish. Like the Juggernaut Drive, it requires a special chant to activate. The chant goes as follows. :I, who is about to awaken, :Am the White Dragon Emperor who will take the law down to the darkness. :I walk the road of domination with infinite destruction and by piercing through the imaginary dream. :I shall become a pure Emperor of White Dragon :And I shall have you obey the silvery-white illusions and the perfect evil ways! After which, Divine Dividing announces "Juggernaut Over Drive!" Trivia *Divine Dividing bears a heavy resemblance to Lancelot Albion's Energy Wings from Code Geass. **Interestingly enough, its last name is the same as the Dragon sealed within the Divine Dividing. References Category:Sacred Gears Category:Longinus Category:Terminology Category:Items Category:Weapons